


Ravissements inhumains

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monster Bill Cipher, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Sex, The Mindscape, Worship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Bill apprend à Ford que dans les rêves, l'apparence physique n'est qu'une illusion dont il est facile de se libérer.





	Ravissements inhumains

"Dans plusieurs civilisations, j'étais révéré comme un Dieu..." remarque Bill, de bonne humeur.

"Lesquelles ?" 

Ford n'en conteste pas le moindre mot. Il vénèrerait certainement Bill - il le fait déjà, mais dans un monde où cela pourrait être public, il serait le plus dévoué de ses adorateurs. Seulement, quand il était enfant, il a eu cette période où il était fasciné par les mythes. Les légendes grecques, bien entendu, même si elles sont un peu trop connues, il n'a jamais eu cette impression qu'elles n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Les mythes égyptiens, sumériens, chinois, incas...

Il sait que Bill a été utilisé comme symbole du Dieu Unique, mais il pourrait être ailleurs. Les mésopotamiens n'avaient-ils pas des yeux omniscients ? Il espère que c'est une divinité qu'il aime déjà.

"Les Pyramides ?" répond Bill. "Construites pour moi, toutes tant qu'elles sont ! Pas seulement celles d'Egypte, mais aussi les Mayas, les Aztèques, et celles d'Indonésie..."

"Comment t'appelaient-ils ?" demande Ford.

Il est étrange qu'il soit si avide de nouveaux noms à murmurer religieusement, alors qu'il a Bill lui-même dans ses rêves, qu'il est son élu, son ami, son favori. Quand sera-t-il satisfait ?

"Par des noms que tu ne reconnaîtrais pas, je le crains !" répond Bill, amusé. Ford rougit - Bill a compris ses pensées secrètes, bien entendu. "Parfois sans noms du tout, tellement ils avaient peur de moi."

"Peur de toi ?" Ford observe Bill, sa Muse. Il a ressenti beaucoup de choses pour lui - de la surprise, de la curiosité, puis de l'admiration, et une affection qui l'émerveille chaque jour plus. Mais pas de la peur, au plus de l'inquiétude sur ses sentiments envers lui, avant.

"Ha, tu ne connais pas tout de moi." plaisante Bill. "Que penses-tu de ça ?"

Il s'éloigne un peu de Ford, et devient rouge, comme quand il est contrarié, mais il ne s'arrête pas là. Il grandit, et semble se déplier dans la troisième dimension, s'ouvrir vers la quatrième peut-être, alors que son corps se scinde en plusieurs parties, entre lesquelles jaillissent des dents jaune vif, des langues noires. Avec cette acquisition de substance, il semble créer sa propre gravité et se pose lourdement à terre sur de nombreuses jambes solides et articulées.

"Alors ? Je te fais peur ? Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas tant d'intérêt pour toi, je serais moins bienveillant, et tu me craindrais aussi."

Ford reste bouche bée. Sous cette apparence, Bill montre réellement sa puissance, son étrangeté, le danger qu'il représente devient plus visible. Ford imagine ses langues visqueuses, ses dents tranchantes... il devrait être terrifié.

Mais tout ce qu'il désire est la possibilité de le toucher, et sa main semble se lever seule, alors qu'il sent avec embarras le début d'une érection tendre son ventre.

"Puis-je..." demande-t-il, s'interrompant un instant alors que sa main l'effleure presque.

"Oh, Fordsy, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu aimais te faire désirer ?"

Il étend deux longs bras qui saisissent Ford par la taille, qui le mènent à lui. Les bras de Ford caressent la surface rouge et solide, avant de se faire saisir et immobiliser par deux langues, tandis que des dents déchirent ses vêtements. D'autres langues glissent sur sa peau, et dans cette étreinte prodigieuse qu'il ne pourrait fuir même s'il le voulait, Ford sent l'excitation monter en lui, si vite qu'il doit déjà retenir son orgasme quand une langue effleure le bout de son sexe.

Mais elles s'éloignent déjà, caressent ses cuisses à la place. Une autre langue s'insinue entre ses fesses, lèche la peau délicate de façon qui fait palpiter son périnée. Les dents égratignent sa peau, presque délicatement, et Ford les sent comme autant de pénétrations infinitésimales mais avides. Puis la langue se presse contre son anus, et Ford réalise à quel point elle est énorme.

"Je ne pourrai pas..." 

"Nous sommes dans ton esprit, Fordsy, et tu as assez d'imagination pour ne pas te laisser enfermer par tes préconceptions. Tu peux n'importe quoi si tu m'aimes assez."

La voix de Bill, tellement plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, résonne juste dans ses entrailles. Et Ford le croit, pas parce qu'il ne peut pas refuser, mais parce que c'est Bill, et qu'il lui fait confiance, de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

Cela fait un peu mal, quand Bill entre en lui, mais cela lui apporte bien plus de plaisir. Il se tord, tente de se serrer contre lui plus fort. Bill commence alors à lui imposer avec ses mains un mouvement de balancement, lent, puis plus rapide. Des bras, des langues, caressent se poitrine, ses cheveux, son cou, ses cuisses, et il jouit, trois fois de suite à brefs intervalles, sans être touché.

Il s'effondre à terre, incohérent, serrant encore les langues de Bill dans ses bras. Lentement, elles se résorbent, et Bill redevient ce qu'il est habituellement, petit triangle jaune qui caresse les cheveux de Ford.

"Tu aimes ?" demande-t-il.

"Oh..." peut seulement murmurer Ford.

"Plus que d'habitude ?"

"Je..." Ford prend le temps de reprendre ses esprits. "J'aime chaque aspect de toi." 

En ce moment même, il voudrait serrer Bill dans ses bras, l'embrasser sur toute sa surface, le lécher jusqu'à... il rougit rien qu'à d'y penser. Des vêtements couvrent à nouveau son corps, pourtant, la façon dont il apparaît par défaut, dans cet univers.

"Ne te laisse pas limiter, je te l'ai déjà dit !" s'exclame Bill. "J'aimerais chaque aspect de toi aussi, j'en suis sûr."

"Je ne..." Ford sent qu'avec un effort, il sera capable de finir une phrase complète. "Je ne crois pas offrir autant de possibilités que toi."

"Ne te limite pas ainsi, mon petit génie !" s'exclame Bill. "Nous sommes dans un rêve, tu n'es pas coincé dans un corps humain !"

"Pourrais-je prendre... n'importe quelle apparence ?" demande Ford.

"Si tu deviens un expert comme moi, tu pourras. Mais il est plus facile de se transformer en ce qu'on est." Un instant, Bill devient un oeil immense, sortant d'une masse grouillante de bras noirs. Ford ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux Anges de la Kabbale, qui doivent prendre forme compréhensible et perceptible quand ils se matérialisent, mais restent terrifiants.

Aussi, son corps est très sensiblement épuisé, son sexe plus encore, et pourtant, l'espace d'un bref instant, il lui reste assez de sang pour rougir et plus. 

Sa Muse se transforme à nouveau, devient trois pyramides noires qui pivotent si vite qu'elles se fondent en un tourbillon. Puis il redevient un triangle, minuscule cette fois, se perchant sur la main de Ford. "C'est encore moi ! Ne crois pas que c'est seulement une question d'être triangulaire : je ne serais pas une part de pizza, par exemple. Je trouve cela en-dessous de moi. Une crêpe, à la grande rigueur."

"Et comment puis-je savoir quelles formes sont les miennes ?" demande Ford. Autant continuer cette conversation dans une autre direction, qui l'intéresse tout autant... presque autant... que les formes de Bill. Cela lui semble logique, si c'est déjà la façon dont il peut changer son habillement juste en y pensant. Ce sont, de la façon la plus basique, ses formes. Mais imaginer qu'il pourrait en avoir plus... 

Il repense à la façon dont son corps s'est ouvert pour Bill, élastique, accueillant.

"Je suis gentil, je vais t'expliquer. Ne pense pas à ce que tu veux être. Pense à ce que tu veux faire. Pense à ce en quoi ton corps actuel te limite... Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'es pas une part de pizza non plus."

Ford pense très brièvement que son corps, ses mains, l'ont empêché d'être accepté, mais il n'y a que Bill ici. Cela a cessé d'être un problème il y a longtemps. 

Il ne voudrait être rien d'autre que ce qu'il est, nulle part ailleurs qu'en ce moment.

"Il est temps que tu sois libéré," fredonne Bill "de ton passé, des règles, des tes chaînes, de tout sauf de moi. Tu peux être tant de choses" Il reprend sa taille habituelle, volète devant ses yeux. "Envole-toi." demande-t-il. Et il lui pose les mains sur le front, comme pour changer très légèrement la forme de son corps, de son esprit...

Ford se concentre sur ses mots, sur l'oeil de Bill dans les siens, sur ce contact si énivrant, et sent son corps changer. Ce sont des ailes qui poussent dans son dos, qui commencent à battre sous l'effet de sa volonté, et il s'élève dans les airs. Il connaît l'apesanteur, mais ce n'est pas pareil de sentir les effets de la portance sous ses ailes.

Il se demande un instant à quoi il ressemble, tente de se rappeler les conseils de Bill. Des yeux apparaissent autour de lui ; il avait juste à réussir une fois, à comprendre que cela pouvait marcher, et maintenant cela semble presque évident. Un instant, il a le vertige, à s'observer lui-même de tant de directions différentes. Il referme tous ses yeux, les ouvre un à un, le temps de s'y habituer, et peut observer des ailes brunes et irisées de papillon de nuit.

"Oh, Fordsy..." murmure Bill. Son oeil se remplit d'une admiration tendre, et Ford rougit. il voudrait que Bill le regarde ainsi pour toujours. 

Il tend un bras vers Bill, qui transforme son oeil en bouche et introduit sa langue entre ses lèvres. 

D'habitude, Ford s'étouffe presque sur cette langue énorme, et il aime ce sentiment qui hérisse les poils le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui chatouille sa libido. Il la presse de sa langue et de son palais, l'aspire au plus profond, profite de la sensation, avant d'imaginer, pour cette fois, autre chose.

Et voilà que sa bouche s'élargit, et qu'il lui pousse plusieurs longues langues pour s'enrouler autour de celle de Bill, pour la lécher et la caresser. Il voit par ses multiples yeux que cela déforme son visage, qu'il ne semble plus humain, mais il n'en a pas besoin, pas ici. 

"Je suis négligent," s'exclame Bill. Ford a cessé depuis longtemps d'être surpris par sa capacité à pouvoir parlé tout en se servant autrement de sa langue. "J'aurais dû me rappeler à quel point tu aimais les cryptides."

Et, toujours volant, toujours la bouche connectée à celle de Ford, il se transforme peu à peu en un long et mince dragon d'or jaune, avec un oeil unique au milieu du front. Ford tend les mains, puis les allonge plus loin qu'il ne le pourrait dans la réalité. La peau de Bill est écailleuse, douce et chaude.

"Magnifique..." Il n'a rien dit mais c'est sa voix, prononcée sans l'aide de sa bouche, qui résonne différemment, dans l'espace entier.

Bill donne soudain un grand coup d'ailes, se jette contre Ford, le plaque contre lui, tout en continuant de mêler leurs langues, enflammant leurs bouches tout entières. Il saisit des bras toujours humains entre ses pattes griffues, et Ford gémit de désir.

Il pensait qu'il était incapable de s'exciter à nouveau si vite, mais à l'instant où il réalise que ce n'est qu'une des limitations qu'il impose à son corps, ses sens s'enflamment à nouveau, son sexe dur contre son ventre. Ses vêtements sont retournés au néant.

Un instant il cesse d'embrasser sa Muse, lève ses yeux vers sa tête, ses corps, son oeil.

"Comment me veux-tu ?" demande-t-il. Oh, il lui offrirait tout...

Il a appris vite à utliser son pouvoir, mais il lui semble maintenant en perdre le contrôle, chaque idée furtive déclenchant une métamorphose avant même qu'il le veuille. Un instant, il pense à être de la même espèce que Bill, plus proche de lui - et déjà, il est une étoile à six branches d'un bleu vif, avec un seul oeil au centre. Il rougit de son   
orgueil, et le voilà qui se transforme en un tout jeune homme, un enfant presque, pour marquer sa déférence devant son maître ; et quand il s'horrifie d'avoir de telles pensées sous cette forme, il devient un sphinx, sans âge, pour la question absurde qu'il a posée.

Ou peut-être une part de lui veut-elle juste lui prouver de quoi il est capable, comme il est prompt à écouter les conseils de Bill, à suivre la voie qu'il lui montre.

Sa Muse ne le lâche pas, le tient toujours fermement serré dans une de ses pattes avant, tandis que de l'autre il le caresse et le griffe doucement.

"Tu seras toujours ce que je veux, Fordsy," dit-il avec tendresse. "Tout ce que je veux. Et je peux penser à toi aussi de temps en temps. Tu aimais celle-là, il me semble."

Ses bras qui maintenaient Ford deviennent deux longs tentacules, parmi des centaines qui sortent d'un oeil si grand que Ford tiendrait dans la pupille.

"Pense seulement à la façon dont tu me désires." dit-il d'une voix grave et vibrante.

Et Ford y pense, oh oui, il se perd dans son adoration de Bill, et l'intensité de son désir soumis et fervent. Il peut porter mille noms, mille formes, il sera toujours celui qu'il vénère. 

Et alors que des dizaines de tentacules fondent sur lui, son corps les reçoit en s'ouvrant cérémonieusement, en des orifices qui chacun accueillent un tentacule, le pressent et l'étreignent et tressaillent autour de lui ; et chacune de ces brèches dans son corps ou dans ses ailes lui offre autant de plaisir que son ventre peut le faire, mis à part qu'il ne peut plus les compter. C'est un plaisir fabuleux, au-delà de son imagination. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être s'imposait-il juste des limites, là aussi.

Ce sont des étreintes de dieux, et Ford ne sait pas s'il aura jamais des raisons pour vouloir être humain à nouveau.


End file.
